My Precious
by XNNMX
Summary: What if Akasha had not only given Moka the Rosari just before she died, but also a ring? A ring that she had aquired from the corpse of Alucard after his defeat at her hand? But there is something more, much more to it then meets the eye. Demon-Naru/Moka!


**My Precious**

_Epilogue_

_A young lad could be seen taking the time to soak in the magnificent view that surrounded him. It was quite the site, from the high trees that towered him from above, to the silky grass that was green as could be and as fresh as would ever be._

_He took a breath of fresh air, the air was so pure, almost unbelievably so. It was both strong and wise...It was alive._

_The boy himself looked no older then fourteen, his scruffy ebony locks fell a few inches passed his dark brown eyes. Lightly tanned skin could be seen peaking beneath the dirt and crime that covered most if not all of his body. His clothes consisted of dirty and ripped rags stitched together._

_Picking up a large branch from the ground and using it as a walking stick, the boy continued his trek up the steep mountain that he had heard so many parents telling their children not to come close to._

_Having heard the warnings from distant voices, and not having it told to his face gave the boy the impression that he was allowed to go if he pleased._

_And pleased he did._

_But, he reasoned with himself. He had a job to do, living as an orphan in such a small town caused many difficulties for him. One thus being the lack of money to buy the normal essentials that he and just about everyone else needed._

_But he had quickly solved that problem when he started his hobby of collecting pebbles and stones and blacksmithing them into lovely looking pieces of jewellery at the local Blacksmith's place, whose owner was quite fond of him._

_With his freshly created pieces of jewellery at hand, he would set up his own little stand in the market area and sell them to whomever was interested._

_And it was for this very reason that he found himself trekking up the forbidden mountain looking for pebbles and stones, the ones he usually found at the beach were not selling as well as the ones as he found on the outskirts of the village._

"_Oomph!" The boy startled as he tripped over a large rock which was jutting out of the surface of the earth. He moaned in discomfort as he opened his eyes and sat himself up, he quickly checked himself over. He sighed in relief when he noticed he had no injuries what so ever._

_Looking around he noticed he was in what he could only describe as a 'dead zone'. The grass looked duller and darker, the air felt heavy and soggy. He took a glance at the rock which had tripped him; it looked old, rough and deadly. He could faintly make out dark red lines running through it._

_He crawled over towards it on his hands and knees. As soon as he was close enough he had to blink a few times as he could almost swear that the red lines had just pulsed a gruesome crimson. He was no professional but when he saw something unique or unheard of, then he knew that a large penny would be exchanged for it._

_Quickly jumping to his feet, he hurriedly removed his backpack and ruffled through it. After finally finding his small Pick-axe, he dropped his bag to the floor, before kneeling down and inspecting the rock._

"_T-t-this is truly magnificent!" He murmured in amazement. After judging at which angle he should start at, he tapped his tiny Pick-axe against the rock... And watched in horror as it started falling apart piece by piece, dark black smoke seeped out of the rubble that was left behind._

_He continued to kneel on the ground, his eyes downcast as he waited for the rubble and smoke to settle down. He may have been eager to pick up what was left but he knew it was not a good idea to inhale any of that smoke._

_Looking up, he could not help but gasp at the sight before him..._

_Where once there was the rubble of a large and unnatural rock; now in its place, was the largest Ruby he had ever seen!_

_But he hesitated a little as he eagerly reached out for it, something wasn't right. Picking it up carefully, he looked down at it. It sure did look like a Ruby, but..._

"_Y-your so beautiful..." He murmured as his eyes became half lidded and his fingers delicately rubbed the impeccably smooth surface of the Ruby._

'_How strange...You are warm to the touch.' He idly thought to himself as he continued to stare down at the Ruby and touch it affectionately. _

"_You are perfect, but there is always room for more perfection..." He whispered to himself as he sat up, and placed the Ruby in his pocket. He sluggishly picked up his belongings, before starting the trek back home._

_Once the young lad had returned to his village, he had spent the next couple of years 'perfecting' his Ruby. He hunted the mines for the greatest ores; he burned the most magnificent trees for the greatest fires. _

_After many years of forging and re-forging, he had successfully completed his master piece..._

_In the dark caverns of a mine, deep down where no one should go. We find a man surrounded with corpses, his long and tattered ebony hair falling well passed his shoulders, his once dark brown eyes now as crimson as the blood that covered his mouth and fingers._

"_My precious..." He whispered, as he continued to stroke the object which was placed in the middle of his palm._

_A crimson ring..._

_Magnificent yet sinister..._

_Beautiful yet horrid..._

_Powerful yet weak..._

_If one were to inspect the inner ring, they would see the name 'Alucard' engraved into the metal..._

_

* * *

_I'm back from my break from , i know i hadn't given anyone a warning off my sudden turn off. But unexpected things happend and yaddy yaddy yada.

Anyhow, here is a new idea i thought of after watching all the LOTR movies again. I kinda got inspired, the plot is quite full proof so far but it could do with some 'perfecting' lol. This IS going to be a Demonic Naruto fic, if you do not enjoy them then don't read 'em i say. Anyhow actually HAS made an appearance in this chapter, i do NOT expect you to figure out where or how, but he is in it. Thats just a little mind puzzle for you guys, try and figure it out. =P 

Ok so Naruto/Moka, some Naruto/Akasha too but she will die in the end just like in the manga so it won't last. 

**Plz REVIEW and tell me if you want me to continue this fic, or if my skills having gone down the drain since i stopped !**

**XNNMX  
**


End file.
